


Since You've Been Gone

by tradeallmytommorrows



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm so so sorry, M/M, Songfic, this is sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeallmytommorrows/pseuds/tradeallmytommorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick went their seperate ways. The band got onto their hiatus. A lot insues. <br/>Based on the song Since You've Been Gone by Theory of a Deadman.</p><p>Another WP fic brought to AO3. The words are mine, the lyrics arent and the characters aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You've Been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my wattpad.   
> NOTE: WP has an Alternate Ending chapter, this will not.

"Pete I can't do this." Patrick fumbles with his hands and Pete feels like the blue eyed boy has been so lost. He wants him to stay but tears are in his eyes.

_It seems that nothing ever goes my way_   
_Since you broke my heart when you left that day_

Pete was disappointed. How could Patrick not do this? Pete looked at the singer. "Patrick.."

_There's nowhere to go so just stay with me_   
_Cuz since you've been gone, I've been beggin' you please_

Pete was heartbroken when he found out Patrick was getting married. Pete was invited, sure, but he couldn't do it. He instead laid in a bed with his new girlfriend Meagan and tried to forget Patrick.

_To tell me you're not alright_   
_And you needed to come home_   
_(Since you've been gone)_   
_To tell me you're not okay_   
_And you needed me all along_   
_Since you've been gone_

It was unceremonious as Pete made the call to Patrick, knowing that the band needed to come back. The hiatus had taken it all out of them.

_I need to hear from you_   
_Since you've been gone_   
_I'm down on my knees beggin' you to stay_   
_There's nowhere to go so just stay with me_

Pete asked Patrick what he thought of what they had been a year from the end of the hiatus.   
Patrick told him that he was trying for a baby  with Elisa and it was too late _._

_Cuz since you've been gone, I've been beggin' you please_   
_To tell me you're not alright_   
_And you needed to come home_   
_(Since you've been gone)_   
_To tell me you're not okay_   
_And you needed me all along_   
_Since you've been gone_

Pete sobbed when he heard of the heartbreak Patrick suddenly experienced in December 2014. Patrick had been handed divorce papers and Elisa walked out. They'd fought and she hadn't even taken Declan. 

_Please don't leave me here alone_   
_Just stay awhile_   
_Make me smile_   
_Please don't leave me here alone_   
_Just stay awhile_   
_And, baby, smile_

Pete was so depressed that when the knock came, he was barely there and he got up, walking to the door, trying to get past the dogs and trying not to wake Meagan or baby Saint. It was Patrick.

_Since you've been gone_   
_I need to hear from you_   
_Since you've been gone_   
_I need to hear you say_

Three Years Later, Pete got married. Patrick was there. They could never go back to that again, and a now three year old Saint hugged the littlest Wentz, who was two years old, named Delilah. And then hugged a now three year old Declan.

_Tell me you're not alright_   
_And you needed to come home_   
_(Since you've been gone)_   
_Tell me you're not okay_   
_And you needed me all along_   
_Since you've been gone_   
_I need to hear you say_   
_Since you've been gone_   
_Don't tell me_   
_Don't tell me_   
_I need to hear you say_

Pete married Meagan, but they agreed it would be an open relationship. Pete was perfectly fine with that, especially considering how well Saint and Declan got along. Pete had a secret hope they'd end up being in a band or being together. Finally Patrick and Pete got to be together 20 years later. Things fell out between Pete and Meagan, and Patrick was happy with Pete. But they needed to know that the other was okay.


End file.
